


Intersection

by GretchenSinister



Series: The Doors of Perception and Bonus Material [9]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, I didn't tag the characters though because that's a whole mess, I regret how opaque this has all become over the years, M/M, Nightmare Dork University (Fanverse), several of the regular NDU boys are here, the Pitch that's paired with Sandy is NOT an NDU Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: A brief overlap between the worlds of Nightmare Dork University and The Doors of Perception. And the play in the fic is a reference to yet another blacksand AU.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: The Doors of Perception and Bonus Material [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587967
Kudos: 1
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/16/2013.
> 
> This is a "DVD Extra" for The Doors of Perception, and should be considered optionally canonical with the main fic. I actually would recommend against considering it canon because linking it with Nightmare Dork University raises far too many questions when seriously considered.

“No, I think the theater building is north of here,” Kozzy says as he studies the campus map. One of Jamie’s students is in a play, and he had recommended it to everyone he knew in the area. Tonight’s the opening night, and Kozzy and Sandy have agreed to come and support it. “Everything’s changed so much.”

“You mean where those people having an argument are going?” Sandy gestures towards the pair he’s referring to, but they would be hard to miss. One of the men is very tall and muscular, while the other is shorter and slimmer. They both have jet-black hair and are yelling at each other at the top of their lungs–something about cream puffs.

Kozzy checks the map once more. “Unfortunately, yes. I hope they aren’t in the audience.”

“N-no. Pitch, the sh-shorter one, he wrote the play.” Startled, Kozzy and Sandy turn around to find themselves facing a very pale, nervous-looking boy. He looks at them in confusion and presses his fingertips to his temples after staring at Kozzy for a long moment.

“Well, thank you for telling us. Are you going to see the play as well?”

Jack nods. “I’m going with Piki, who is Pitch’s brother, but I lost track of him somehow. Oh–wait–there he is.” He leaves them and walks over to where a man who looks like the twin of the shorter man in the first argument is also having an argument with someone much taller. This someone, however, is thin, gaunt, badly dressed, and holding a reusable shopping bag that bulges oddly.

“I don’t care what I’ve said about Pitch! This is still his play, and you are not bringing THAT into the theater.”

“You don’t even know what it is,” the taller man responds calmly.

“I’ve seen that guy before,” Sandy mutters to Kozzy. “He bought some morning-glory mead from North one time I went to visit him at the farmers’ market.”

“Tooth would die if she saw his outfit,” Kozzy mutters back. “Is he trying to look like a serial killer?”

“Trying?” Sandy says. “I think he’s gone way past trying.”

Kozzy laughs. “I hope the play will be as interesting as the drama out here.”

* * *

When the lead appears–playing a serial killer that made paintbrushes out of the hair of his victims–Sandy can’t help but lean over to Kozzy to ask him something. “Do you ever feel like there are an infinity of multiple universes, and that sometimes they overlap and interact with each other, and even sometimes teeter on the edge of collapsing?”

“Yes,” murmurs Kozzy, “But I always assumed those feelings were just acid flashbacks.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Oops I couldn’t leave it alone.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/16/2013.

“I really think it spoke deeply of the many identity issues we all face in the modern age,” Jamie says to Sandy as they sip white wine at the opening night reception.

“Identity issues? I guess so, but what does that phrase really mean? I’m not really into modern drama, you know. But I was impressed with the actor who played the killer. He gave a very surreal tone to the whole play, particularly in that ‘Iron Nest’ scene.”

“Allusion to Hoffmann, you know.”

“Interesting. I’ll have to check that out. But now I think I’d better go find Kozzy. He said he was going to get another glass of wine but I don’t think it should have taken this long.”

“Sounds good–if I don’t see you again tonight, see you at North’s this weekend?”

“Sure thing.” Sandy makes his way through the crowd, scanning for the tall, dark-haired man with gray at the temples. He finds Kozzy confronting the muscular arguer from before the play, jabbing his finger at his chest.

“…and so you better appreciate how god-damned _lucky_ you are. And maybe stop being an asshole for five seconds unless you want to lose what you have.”

“The hell? Chill out, dude. Who are you anyway? What do you know about my life?”

Sandy steps forward, hoping to defuse the argument, but Kozzy becomes calmer without him having to say anything as soon as he’s near. He puts his arms around his shoulders and turns back to the young man in the letter jacket. “I’m Mr. Somnia. And I know plenty about you–you argue loud enough for everyone to hear. And I know plenty more because–”

“Because why? And really, tell me the truth, because you can’t be creepier than my roommate.”

“Because–your name’s a family name, you know that? Ask your grandfather about who had it before you. Ask him what he did. Make Orion tell you the truth.”

“Kozzy, we should go,” Sandy tugs on his arm. This doesn’t need to be dredged up in public, in front of a total stranger.

“Kozzy?” Koz says, his eyes suddenly narrowing.

“Mr. Somnia.” Kozzy hisses back at him, finally allowing Sandy to lead him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments from Tumblr: 
> 
> random-sedan said: Yes yes yes I love this crossover so much!! <3 <3
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: You are amazing. Please keep crossing the AU streams.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> (Wow if Koz is a Doors of Perception Pitchiner this could get really weird. I mean, it can’t be that common of a name.)
> 
> gretchensinister reblogged this from emeraldembers and added:  
> *claps* Thank you! I hope your brain is okay. I just…I’ve never actually left The Doors of Perception. And it’s too tempting to make all the human AUs overlap. (Next stage: The Regulars [the magic show thing on the kinkmeme])
> 
> Also I thought it would be interesting to see what happened if some stable, loving, middle-aged hippies started to brush against the periphery of the pile o'drama and meta that is NDU. #those whippersnappers have it easy
> 
> emeraldembers reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> *THE SOUND YOU ARE HEARING IS NOT A WHISTLING KETTLE IT IS THE STEAM ESCAPING MY EARS AS MY BRAIN COOKS WITHIN MY SKULL*
> 
> *OH MY GOD*
> 
> *YOU JUST CROSSED OVER TWO OF MY FAVOURITE THINGS IN THE ENTIRETY OF ROTG FANDOM OH MY GOD DOORS OF PERCEPTION QUICKSAND AND NDU IN THE SAME FIC COEXISTING*
> 
> *BREAKS DOWN SOBBING WITH JOY* #this is what heaven tastes like isn't it


End file.
